


Blast From The Past

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [38]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Crush, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Can I ask for an imagine? Maybe an Alex x Reader where the R is Alex first love from high-school, and they meet again discovering that the R is working with the FBI, and Idk maybe Kara tease Alex because she turns into a completely blushing mess when you’re around? I just thought that it would be cute xD





	Blast From The Past

Kara laughed a little, amused by her sister’s comment. But she started hurrying up when her ice cream began melting, making Alex laugh this time.

Both of them being preoccupied with their treat and conversation and not really where they were going, Alex bumped into someone. Her shoulder became sore as the person who walked into her crashed hard into it. She frowned and harshly turned around, ready to tell them off, when she suddenly froze.

“I’m sorry!” The person who walked into her quickly apologized, seeming genuinely sorry.

“It’s okay…” Kara replied absently, wondering why her sister was so shocked all of a sudden. She hadn’t seen her this speechless, ever.

“Are you okay?” The girl looked from one sister to the other as she rubbed her own shoulder since it hurt as well.

Kara smiled a little when she finally understood what was going through Alex’s head. She must have found her attractive and was immediately smitten by her, hence the sudden silence. Trying to perk her up, Kara gently nudged her elbow against her sister’s ribs.

Alex finally reacted, jumping up slightly as she was abruptly brought back to reality. She blinked repeatedly before finally smiling a little.

“No problem” She replied, analyzing the other girl. “I’m fine”

“Good…” The curiosity suddenly appeared in her eyes as she watched Alex. “Wait, do we know each other?”

“Maybe” Alex suddenly blushed bright red. “I don’t really remember”

Kara grew suspicious, looking from her sister to the mysterious girl before them. She felt like something was going on between them, judging by the way they were looking at each other and by the obvious embarrassment her sister was going through at the moment.

“It’s probably my bad” The random girl carelessly waved her hand in the air. “I don’t think I would forget someone that pretty”

If Alex was blushing before, then her entire face grew a bright shade of pink. She averted her gaze and pursed her lips in what seemed like a flattered yet self-conscious grin.

“Well, sorry again!” The girl continued to say, cutely shrugging one shoulder. “Bye! Have a nice day!”

As soon as she turned around to continue walking, so did the other two. Kara stared at Alex, intently examining her expression as her blush slowly subsided.

“Talk about a crush, huh?” Kara giggled, softly shoving her sister. “Get it? Because you crashed into each other?”

“You don’t understand, Kara” Alex smiled a bit, endeared by the little joke.

“What’s there to understand? You like her!”

“There’s so much more than that…”

“Then tell me!”

“I do know her, her name’s Y/N”

“Why didn’t you tell her then?”

“Because she was my high school crush for the longest time”

“Aw, you were embarrassed? That’s so cute!”

Alex showed her an unamused expression, pursing her lips in a side grimace. Kara giggled, deeply entertained by her sister’s reaction. They looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. That Kara wouldn’t easily leave the subject and that Alex would be teased endlessly by her sister.

*

Alex knew her sister had something to do with that. Otherwise, how did that happen?! She went to Kara’s room and knocked on the door, holding the phone with her free hand and staring at her in annoyance as Kara lied down on her bed.

“Hi” Kara innocently said, figuring what was going through her head.

“Do you know who just called?” Alex tightly pursed her lips and scowled.

“Who?”

“Y/N”

“Y/N?! Really?! What a coincidence…”

“Yeah, you don’t have anything to do with her having my number, do you?”

“Me? No, she must have-“

“Kara…”

“Okay, I gave her your number!” Kara quickly sat up. “But I could tell you liked her! And you would look so cute together!”

“Kara!” Alex scolded her, outraged by her boldness.

“I heard the phone ring a long time ago, were you talking ever since?” Kara smirked, happy with the result of her little experiment.

“Well, yeah…” As her cheeks became bright pink suddenly, Alex’s frown turned upside down. “We caught up and ended up chatting about a little bit of everything, almost like time hadn’t passed”

“Really?!” Kara exclaimed excitedly, putting her hands to her cheeks. “Are you gonna see her soon?”

“I don’t know…” Alex averted her gaze and sheepishly shrugged.

“You don’t know?! You mean you didn’t get a date?!”

“No…”

“Alex…!”

The aforesaid rolled her eyes, despite her small smile. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her sister.

“It might not happen, Kara, so don’t get your hopes up”

“But do you want it to happen?”

“Yes” Alex nodded softly. “Of course I do”

And with that, she went back to her room, unable to take Y/N out of her head.

*

The memory of Y/N haunted her. Her sweet voice, her kind smile, her beautiful eyes, the way they could talk for hours, how she missed her, how soft and appealing her lips looked, her friendly and playful personality, how she had been crushing on her for years. But no, Alex had to focus on her job, she had important things to do.

Why was it so hard to focus all of a sudden? They had spent so long separated, but just one encounter was enough to make her fall for her once more. Alex wondered if Y/N kept thinking about her too or if it was just her. Did Y/N want to go out with her and missed her as much as she did?

“I can’t believe it!” Someone said around her, and even that random person’s voice reminded Alex of Y/N. Alex looked up to meet with whoever exclaimed in surprise, and she gasped in shock when she found face to face with no other than her crush.

“Y/N?” Noticing the badge in her shoulder, she had to ask for confirmation because she didn’t believe her eyes. “You work for the FBI?”

“Yeah!” She replied with a wide grin. “You do too?!”

“Something like that, yeah…” Alex shrugged slightly, averting her gaze.

“Looks like we’re finished here, our work is done” Y/N made a pause as she acquired a flirty attitude. “What do you say we go out for a drink, just you and me?”

“Oh, uh…” Alex began stuttering, flustered by the sudden offering. She felt herself blushing and couldn’t stop thinking about how Kara would be teasing her about it if she were there. She made an effort to reply something coherent. “Sure, that would be nice”

“Great, I love hanging out with you!” Y/N seemed elated, even if her cheeks displayed a subtle shade of pink just like Alex’s. “What are we waiting for then?”

Alex chuckled to hide her embarrassment, but also because she felt stupidly happy. She couldn’t understand how a simple person could be so addictive and how Y/N’s mere presence made her feel so giddy, calm, jittery and excited all at the same time.

“You look pretty” She decided to say, since she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Thanks! Right back at you, gorgeous” Y/N winked an eye at her as they both started walking.

A nervous silence stablished as they walked out on the streets and looked for a place to go. Alex cleared her throat and piped up to avoid the quietness.

“Wait until I tell Kara about this, what were the chances?”

“I’m definitely really lucky, yeah”

Alex smiled, but shyly bit her lip. Y/N smirked a little and reached out to hold her hand, which Alex gladly allowed her to do.


End file.
